NonAdjoining Rooms
by Tadpole24
Summary: “We opened up a door there that neither one of us wants to walk through.” Except that they did want to walk through it. BB. Missing scene from 5x17.


**Thank you for continuity! And thank you for the acknowledgement that something big happened last episode!**

**If Hart Hanson could read fanfic, I would address that to him, but alas he'll never see it. **

**This is a missing scene between the end of the reunion and the final scene. I personally loved this episode. Hope everyone else did too. :) I knocked this out in about halfa, so it's rough, but I wanted it to be a little disjointed, so hopefully it works for you. :) (PS. I won't know unless you review.)**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All I'm saying is there would have been a whole episode of slow dances if I owned it...yeah. **

..:::..

Non-Adjoining Rooms

..:::..

If someone had told Temperance Brennan six years ago that she would have been dancing at her high school reunion when she realised she was in love, she would have given them a look of confusion, perhaps a laugh and made zero acknowledgement of the statement.

For starters, she wasn't a well liked person at all in high school, so why on earth would she put herself through the pain again and show up for her reunion? And then, dancing? Dancing was not her forte. If she was at her reunion (which she wouldn't be) then she'd be sitting down at a quiet table, or perhaps catching up with her old friend, Mr Buxley. And love? Love was an illusion. A mixture of chemicals which reduced the mind to thinking that only the person you 'love' could make you happy.

And yet, as ludicrous as it would have seemed six years ago, tonight under the metallic stars, in the gymnasium where she had spent the better part of her time hiding rather than playing sports, she found herself pulling her partner a little closer, hugging him a little tighter and feeling what could only be described as 'butterflies' in her stomach at the idea that to the rest of the world, she and her partner looked like more than what they were.

Time slowed down during the song which she had recognised. She had remembered people talking about this song being the slow dance at the prom; the dance which Prom Queen and Prom King had danced to after their crowning. She hadn't been there, she hadn't seen it. But now, being here, she felt as though she had been transported back in time and now she finally had her chance to be, not popular, but wanted.

Wanted and, as she took a deep breath, she realised the other thing she had the chance to be was loved.

Wanted and loved.

All in her arms during the slow dance at her reunion.

The rest of the night passed by in a blur. Julie was not a likely suspect, but as Becky's squad car pulled out and drove her away, Brennan couldn't help but think about all the things she had been put through in her school days and wonder what could have driven her classmate to do such a horrible thing as kill two other girls.

She didn't feel like much else after that but going back to the motel and relaxing with her true friend. She looked over at Booth while he was driving and the realisation hit her all at once and quite suddenly all over again. She found herself wondering if it would always be like this. If she would always feel an overwhelming sense of safety wash over her and if she would always feel like her heart was beating at the rate of a humming bird's.

She found herself wondering how much more her body could take. If this was just from looking at him, what would happen if he was to kiss her? Touch her?

He had done it not so long ago. On the stairs, his lips had burned like the kindest fire against her own and she had wanted it too, wanted it so badly...

He pulled up outside the motel and they walked inside talking about the case and talking about her classmates and how out of all the people in her class she had turned out the shining star. Booth had told her of the legend of the phoenix rising from the ashes and he had told her he was honoured to bear witness to the process.

They stood at opposite ends of the hallway, pausing to say goodnight to each other. The key cards were swiped at the same time and both doors clicked open, he pushed his, she pushed hers.

"_We opened up a door there that neither one of us wants to walk through."_

Except that they did.

They wanted to more than anything.

They wanted to walk through that door.

They wanted to walk through one door.

Together.

She made the move, her door clicking shut behind her, she stepped towards him.

He gasped when he saw the intent in her eyes, but caught her as she sped through the last few steps and into his waiting arms. For just a moment they stood on the threshold, his arms wrapped around her waist, hers around his neck, for a moment they just stared at each other, eyes reading each other, gauging the other's reaction.

And then ever so slightly, she moved and her nose bumped his.

He watched her eyes close and knew without a doubt that she was giving him permission. She was giving him permission to love her, because she knew now how he felt, what he felt and she sure as hell knew how long he was going to feel it for.

Her words on a breath caught his ear, "I've changed since high school. I've changed since we've met. I can change for you."

And he kissed her and responded, "I never wanted you to change," before pulling her into his room and shutting the door behind the both of them.

..:::..

**Write to me, lovlies. :)**

**I enjoy it immensely!**

**Em**


End file.
